25: Tritatos
by cali-chan
Summary: Una serie de viñetas sobre Ron. VIÑETA 2, 'Varicela': Un pequeño Ronnie de 7 años se contagia de varicela.
1. Perfecto

**Tritatos**

**Viñeta # 1 - Perfecto**

**Autora:** Carla, a.k.a. Cali-chan   
**Rating:** PG   
**Género:** General/Angst, quizá un poco de romance (aunque nada obvio).   
**Titulo:** "Tritatos"-- del latín, "en tercer lugar". "Perfecto" por el título de la canción que inspiro esta viñeta.   
**Parejas: **R/Hr, o algo así.   
**Descripción:** [Posibles spoilers de OotP.] Mientras la orden va a sacar a Harry de Privet Drive, en Grimmauld Place, Ron y Hermione conversan sobre lo que es suficiente y lo que no lo es. R/Hr, más o menos. 

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, me toca decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, sino de la diosa en persona, Mrs. Jo Rowling. Aunque debo aclarar que si ella quiere, yo estaría feliz de intercambiárselos, ummm... digamos, por cinco dólares con veintitrés centavos, una calcomanía de Scooby Doo y mi eterna gratitud-- ohohohoho!! ^.~ La canción que esta un poquito mas abajo es "Perfect" de Simple Plan, y obviamente sabrán que tampoco la escribí yo. 

**Notas de la autora:** Este ficlet se lo dedico especialmente a hermi12, que siempre me deja reviews pidiéndome que escriba R/Hr aunque todos mis fics son inminentemente H/Hr ^^;;; y además ¡a todos los fans de Ron del mundo! ¡Somos pocos, pero unidos conquistaremos! ¡Bwahahaha, long live ickle Ronniekins! ¡Weasley is our King! ¡Yeeehaaawww! 

Antes de pasar al fic, quiero darle gracias a Manuel por el beta. Hombre, debes estar harto de ponerle todas las tildes a mis fics... es que no me acostumbro a escribirlas cuando typeo, como la mitad del tiempo lo hago en inglés... Y gracias por avisarme de lo de la sonrisa. Ahora que lo veo, creo que lo escribí sin darme cuenta porque no le hallé mucho sentido yo tampoco @_@ 

Si quieren leer más sobre este y mis otros fanfics, por favor diríganse a mi página de escritos, âme inspirée y de paso únanse a mi lista de discusión si tienen algo que preguntarme. Si no aguantan hasta el momento de ver lo próximo que escriba, les recomiendo que se pasen regularmente por mi fic-lj, donde posteo snips de mis fanfics tan pronto como los escribo, antes de publicarlos. Lo siento, no les puedo dar los URLs porque ff.net no me deja >. pero si se fijan en mi página de autora, ahi estan todos. Y ahora, ¡que comience el show!   
  


_And now I try hard to make it_   
_I just want to make you proud_   
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_   
_Can't pretend that I'm all right_   
_And you can't change me_

_And now I try hard to make it_   
_I just want to make you proud_   
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_   
_I can't stand another fight_   
_And nothing's alright_

-- Simple Plan, "Perfect."   
  


Ron iba a entrar a la estancia justo cuando Hermione ponía el punto final a una carta que llevaba una hora escribiendo, presumiblemente a Viktor Krum. Ron se detuvo antes de terminar de dar un paso dentro de la habitación, y se dio la vuelta, intentando salir sin ser notado. Pero todo fue en vano porque al momento que cruzo el dintel, Hermione alzo la mirada, la fijo en él, parpadeó, y soltó una gran carcajada. 

Viendo que no se iba a salvar de la humillación, Ron puso sus ojos en blanco y decidió que mejor se quedaba. Total, mientras menos se moviera, menos gente lo vería. Y si sus cálculos eran correctos, su madre y Sirius estaban encargándose de un Boggart que estaba escondido en el ático, mientras que Ginny perseguía a los gemelos por toda la casa, culpándolos de alguna desgracia que le había ocurrido (y probablemente tenia toda la razón.) Con su padre y sus otros hermanos trabajando, y el resto de la Orden en misiones, y/o buscando a Harry en Privet Drive, concluyó que mientras estuviera sentado ahí con Hermione, nadie más lo encontraría y se reiría de él. 

Virando la boca, Ron se sentó en la silla junto a la de Hermione, quien todavía estaba riendo y casi tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Acomodando otra silla para sostener sus pies en ella, espero a que su amiga se calmara un poco. 

"Oh, por Merlín, ¿es ese animal de verdad?" preguntó ella, respirando profundo para dejar de reír. Cosa que no le funcionó muy bien que digamos porque a los dos segundos después de que logró controlarse, volvió a estallar en risas otra vez. 

Ron puso sus ojos en blanco otra vez. "No es gracioso," murmuró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para halar la rimbombante bola de plumas que tenia saltando allí. Unos minutos antes, Ron había subido para darles de comer a Hedwig y a Pigwidgeon, pero al abrir la jaula de este último, el ave, como ya era costumbre, había salido volando, chocándose contra todas las paredes del cuarto. La diferencia era que ese día había terminando prácticamente _adherido_ al cabello de Ron, halándolo contra la gravedad, como si pensara que el pelirrojo era un paquete tamaño familiar que tenia que llevar. Y aparentemente se estaba tomando su "misión" muy a pecho, porque quince minutos después todavía no había soltado sus garras del cabello del muchacho, ululando feliz por poder al fin llevar un encargo importante. Ron suspiró. "¿Por qué siempre me pasan todas las cosas raras a mí?" 

Hermione dejo escapar un ligero "pfft" y Ron vio que se daba cuenta de que aún tenía la carta de Viktor en la mano, y prontamente la doblaba y se la metía en un bolsillo. Obviamente para evitarse problemas con él; sabía muy bien la opinión que tenia de su "relación-sin-relación" con Viktor. Igual Ron no se sentía muy belicoso en el momento... tenia otras cosas en que pensar; la inminente llegada de Harry y en la pequeña lechuza pegoteada a su cabello, por ejemplo. 

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Quieres decir, como cuando tuviste que salvar la piedra filosofal, o cuando tuviste que pelear con el basilisco, o cuando tuviste que viajar en el tiempo para salvar a un convicto?" comentó Hermione, aun cubriéndose la boca con la mano para evitar reírse mas. 

"¡No es gracioso!" repitió Ron, mas adamante que antes. "Podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme con Pig?" 

Veinte minutos, y muchos desastres después ("¡Ese es mi ojo!" ... "¡Lloras como una niña! ¿En verdad eres un Gryffindor o que?" ... "¡ALEJA esas tijeras de mi cabeza!"), al fin pudieron vencer la terquedad del pajarito que, alejándose de ellos con su típica hiperactividad, voló escaleras arriba y, a juzgar por los gritos de "¡maldito bicho!", decidió que Fred (¿o era George?) era un paquete mucho mas bonito para llevar. Agotados, Ron y Hermione se dejaron caer sobre las sillas nuevamente. 

Después de un minuto de silencio, al fin Hermione se volteo hacia él para hacerle una pregunta. "¿Alguna noticia de Harry?" 

Ron, que estaba parcialmente balanceando su silla sobre sus patas traseras, le respondió mirando al techo. "No. Nada aún." 

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya deberían haber llegado..." 

"Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tú, Hermione," replicó él. "Seguro es que Moody tuvo que asegurarse de que todo estuviera completamente seguro antes de salir y por eso perdieron una hora entera. Ya sabes como se pone ese señor..." 

"Pues deberías agradecérselo," lo contradijo la muchacha. Poniendo ligeramente sus ojos en blanco, concedió: "Es verdad que a veces se le va la mano con eso de la vigilancia," continuó hablando con mucha seguridad, muy rápidamente, "pero todo lo hace porque quiere mantenernos a salvo y un poco de ayuda extra no nos hace nada mal. Ya sabes como es Harry, trabaja por instinto y de pronto le da por hacer alguna estupidez por no pensar en la situación primero." Al decir esto, volvió a fruncir el ceño, irritada. "No me imagino que habría pasado si tu padre, Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore no hubieran estado al pendiente con el asunto de los Dementores... ¡A estas alturas Harry no solo estaría expulsado, sino quien sabe que tontería habría hecho! Es que es increíble..." 

Ron, viendo que el discurso iba por lo largo, decidió interrumpirla antes de que empezara a citar algún libro antiguo de nombre extraño. "Hermione, te aseguro que mi mamá, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore y TODOS se preocupan lo suficiente por Harry. No necesita que estés tu también respirando sobre su hombro." 

Ella lo miró con expresión inescrutable, ahora de pie frente a él. "¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Acaso a ti no te asusta todo esto?" 

Él, bajando la mirada del techo, la descansó sobre la mesa y en sus brazos cruzados. Serio, pensó en como responder sin sonar como un debilucho. "Tenemos a la Orden, y estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. Claro que estamos en peligro... es decir, es... Tú-Sabes-Quién. Pero todo va a salir bien, vas a ver," terminó, sonrojado, tratando de ayudarla a calmarse en su propia torpe manera. 

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, pero Ron, al estar observando la mesa, no la vio. Más bien en su mente pudo verla claramente, en todo detalle (después de cuatro años de amistad era fácil), en su pose típica de escéptica. "¿Qué tal si 'lo mejor que podemos' no es suficiente?" su pregunta era fría y contemplativa. 

Al escucharla, Ron saltó de su silla y se colocó estratégicamente del lado opuesto de la mesa para verla a la cara. La irritación que solo ella podía provocarle estaba subiendo por sus venas nuevamente. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan negativa?" 

"No soy negativa, solo soy realista," replicó ella, con la barbilla en alto. 

"¡Depresiva, mas bien!" exclamó él, alzando los brazos en desesperación. "¿No entiendes que lo que todos necesitamos es una esperanza? Pero no, como tú lo sabes todo, tienes todo el derecho de extinguir la última llama de fe que tenemos. Felicitaciones, Hermione." 

"Ron, por favor, no empieces con esas cosas otra vez," dijo ella, en tono de reproche. ¿Cuántas veces habían comenzado una discusión como esa en lo que llevaban de conocerse? Ron sabía que la había llamado sabelotodo incontables veces en todo su tiempo de amistad. ¿No había sido esa palabrita la que había causado el incidente del baño en su primer año y que había, de hecho, iniciado su amistad? Cualquiera diría que ambos habían aprendido la lección pero por alguna razón siempre terminaban discutiendo en los mismos términos. 

"No, si yo no empiezo," le aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Yo nada más intentaba aligerar tu estrés. Eres tú la que nunca puede estar de acuerdo conmigo en nada."   
"¡Lo estaría si estuvieras en lo correcto!" exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura. 

Ron la miro incrédulo, con la boca abierta. ¿Y lo llamaban a ÉL insensible y sin tacto? ¿Acaso tenia ella idea de lo arrogante que sonaba en ese momento? ¿Siquiera se estaba escuchando? Ese comentario dolió, y mucho. Y bueno, al menos ya no se iba a sentir culpable al llamarla una sabelotodo. 

"Ya veo, Hermione. Siempre estoy equivocado," dijo, con el tono de voz seco y cortante. 

La muchacha pareció comprender su error un segundo muy tarde. 

"Ron, sabes que eso no fue lo que quise--" 

"No, no, olvídalo," dijo él, ahora mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos. "Obviamente nada de lo que yo diga tiene valor para ti. Mejor me voy y dejo de molestarte." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, pensando en irse al cuarto de huéspedes a esperar o subir al ático a preguntar si los adultos ya sabían algo de Harry. Al fin se decidió por irse a su cuarto. Con todas sus ganas se tiró en su cama, deseando que todos en la casa hubieran escuchado el estruendo que hizo. 

Por un rato dejo que su enojo hirviera poco a poco. Muy bien, él no era perfecto. No era inteligente, no era poderoso, no tenía ninguna cualidad en especial, excepto tal vez el ajedrez, pero eso ni siquiera era muy impresionante. Sí, bien. Eso no implicaba que tenía que ser tratado así. ¿Quién murió y le dejo a Hermione el trono del mundo, de todas formas? ¡Simplemente porque sacaba buenas notas creía que estaba calificada para dirigir la vida y los pensamientos de todos los demás...! 

La ira ya empezaba a enfriarse lentamente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Inmediatamente saltó, sentándose en la cama, preguntándose si tal vez Harry había llegado. Pero la respuesta a su "¿quién es?" no fue la esperada, pues fue Hermione la que asomó su cabeza al abrirse la puerta. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró al recordar que en el cuarto no había otro ser vivo, mucho menos uno parlante, que le transmitiera a Hermione el mensaje de que no la quería ver. Así que optó por la solución más simple: se dio la vuelta en la cama para ignorarla. 

"Dice tu mamá que la señal ya llegó y que Harry y los demás llegaran pronto," le dijo ella, obviamente esperando algún tipo de respuesta ante la noticia. Él no se la dio.   
Con una expresión culpable, aunque Ron no la vio, ella entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Mira, Ron, lo siento." 

"No quiero oírlo," mascullo él, tapándose la cara con una almohada. 

"Bien," replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y con tono altanero. "Puedes quedarte allí y no prestarme atención, pero no me voy a callar." 

Ron gruñó. Le tocaría oír el sermón. Sabía que cuando a Hermione se le daba cuerda, detenerla era una hazaña digna de un dios. 

"No es que nunca tengas la razón, eso lo sé," continuó ella, acercándose poco a poco hasta estar parada al pie de la cama. Los pies de Ron sobresalían del borde, y con la almohada sobre su cara pintaba un cuadro muy cómico. "Y detesto sonar engreída, pero sabes que normalmente yo soy la- ¿cómo decirlo?- voz de la razón. ¿Sí? Y no puedo evitar sentir que en el fondo las decisiones se basan en mi juicio al final..." 

"¿No era esto una disculpa?" exclamó el, quitándose la almohada del rostro y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. 

"¡Sí, sí!" exclamó ella, pasándose una mano por su cabello, nerviosa. "En verdad no es que NO PUEDAS tener la razón... aunque tienes que admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera. Como con los estudios, ¿sabes? Si tan sólo te aplicaras un poco más..." 

"¡Está bien! Ya. Basta," le dijo él, sentándose en la cama otra vez, y haciendo gestos con las manos, indicándole que se callara. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir."   
"¿En verdad?" preguntó ella, mordiéndose un labio. "¿Entonces... estamos bien?" 

Ron suspiro. "Sí." Hermione le sonrió, y se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando la voz del muchacho la detuvo. "Estoy harto de esto." 

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con duda. "Todavía estas mal," afirmó, aunque él no parecía enojado como de costumbre. No estaba gritando, ni haciendo comentarios mordaces, ni ignorándola como solía hacerlo. Simplemente parecía muy dolido. 

"Sé que no soy lo suficiente para ti. No soy lo suficiente para nadie." 

Ahora si que Hermione sintió lagrimas en sus ojos. Verlo tirado en la cama, mirando hacia él vacío con una expresión de tal... resignación... "No digas eso. Todos te queremos. Eres importante para nosotros. No es que no seas bueno. Ron, es que tienes tanto potencial... Solo tienes que aprovecharlo." 

"¡Lo intenté por once años!" exclamó, al fin tirando la almohada al piso y levantándose de la cama. Se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente. "Déjame contarte una historia: El día que me llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, mi mamá nos llevo a comer al pueblo. No era nada nuevo; lo había hecho con mis hermanos mayores y lo haría nuevamente con Ginny. Igual, yo estaba feliz. 

Antes de que llegara la comida, papá se puso de pie para decir algún tipo de discurso sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de mí... Entonces Percy abrió la boca para contar que lo habían nombrado prefecto. Fred y George comenzaron a molestarlo, como siempre. Percy se enojó y comenzó a perseguirlos por todo el restaurante. Mamá empezó a gritar y a regañarlos. En una de esas golpearon a Ginny, y ella comenzó a perseguirlos también. Y en ese momento llamaron a papá de la oficina, sobre una emergencia que tenían. Al final me quedé yo solo en la mesa. Todos regresaron enojados a la casa y nadie se acordó siquiera de cual había sido la razón de la cena." 

A estas alturas Hermione ya estaba llorando copiosamente. "Ron, estoy segura de que esa no fue su..." 

"No fue su intención, lo sé," gruñó él, sentándose en la cama y poniendo su cara entre sus manos. "Pero así es como lo veo, ¿sabes? No puedo ser el más inteligente, ni el mejor en Quidditch. No soy el más popular, ni el más gracioso. Y cuando al fin hago algo bueno, para hacerlos a todos enorgullecerse de mí, no es suficiente para nadie. ¡Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando entre a Hogwarts y me hice amigo de la bruja más inteligente del ultimo siglo y el niño-que-vivió!" exclamó, pasándose una mano frente a los ojos. "¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo decidí que... ¿para qué tratar? Si igual nadie va a tomar en cuenta mi esfuerzo, no vale la pena." 

"Claro que vale la pena," lo aseguró ella, arrodillándose frente a él, al pie de la cama. "Aunque no lo demostramos mucho, todos sabemos que quieres dar lo mejor de ti, y creeme, lo apreciamos mucho." 

"Pues ya no más," suspiró él, mirándola con una expresión indefinida. "No deberían hacerme cambiar. Ustedes son mis amigos, deberían aceptarme como soy. Así que de ahora en adelante, no tratare de cambiarme por nadie más; solo por mí mismo." 

Hermione se quedó callada por un par de segundos. Ron la observaba, contemplativo. Al final, ella habló. "Tienes razón. Tienes razón, no tenemos por que cambiarte. Y yo no debería obligarte a estar de acuerdo conmigo aunque crea que sea lo mejor. Es decir, si no te gusta estudiar, pues bien, con tal de que sepas que al final las notas cuentan, tal vez seria mejor que te lo propusieras tu mismo en vez de que yo te obligara y terminaras odiándolo aun más." Ron asintió con la cabeza. "E igual... es decir, si no fueras... escandaloso, obstinado y perezoso... creo que no serias mi Ron." 

Él se sonrojó inconscientemente. No veía por que, si lo acababan de llamar escandaloso, obstinado y perezoso, pero se sonrojó de todas formas. Hermione sonrió y, poniéndose de pie, le dio un abrazo. Él se sentía algo incomodo, pero estaba más acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Hermione que antes. Al menos ahora no se ponía más tieso que un poste de luz. 

"Eso no quiere decir que voy a estar de acuerdo contigo en todo, ¿eh?" añadió ella, con tono burlón. 

Ron puso sus ojos en blanco. "Sí, imagino que ahora que tuvimos una charla de corazón a corazón, vamos a discutir más que nunca, y por cosas mucho más tontas..." 

Hermione rió. "Sí, probablemente será así." 

"Bieeeen..." le dijo él, con una sonrisa insinuante, cuando ella lo soltó y se sentó en la cama junto a él. "Ya que vertí en ti todas mis inseguridades y mis sentimientos... ¡ahora te toca a ti-i!" terminó canturreando, dándole un codazo ligero. "A ver... ¿algún oscuro secreto de tu infancia que quieras compartir con tu querido mejor amigo Ron?" 

Hermione al menos fingió pensar, con una mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia el techo. Después, con una ceja arqueada, volvió a mirarlo a él. "Lo siento, tengo mucha tarea que hacer." Y con eso, se puso de pie y salio del cuarto. 

"¡No es justo! ¡Tú terminaste tu tarea hace semanas!" gritó él justo después, dejándose caer sobre su cama otra vez. "Apuesto a que va a escribirle a Vicky otra vez," pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, cerrando sus ojos, decidió tomar una siesta. 


	2. Varicela

**Tritatos**

**Viñeta # 2 - Varicela**

**Autora:** Carla, a.k.a. Cali-chan  
**Rating:** G   
**Género:** Fluff y WaFF.  
**Titulo:** "Tritatos"-- del latín, "en tercer lugar". No necesito explicar el por qué de "Varicela"...   
**Parejas:** Ninguna, creo.  
**Descripción:** Un pequeño Ronnie de 7 años se contagia de varicela.

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, me toca decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, sino de la diosa en persona, Mrs. Jo Rowling. Aunque debo aclarar que si ella quiere, yo estaría feliz de intercambiárselos por... ummm... digamos, setenta y ocho centavos (en monedas de 1 centavo), una calculadora de esas que no tienen memoria, y mi eterna gratitud-- ohohohoho!!

**Notas de la autora:** Aaahhhh, al fin la terminé. Esta viñeta ha estado sentada en mi disco duro por unos buenos, uh, tres años? xD La última escena me costó demasiado, aparentemente. Pero bueno, aquí está! La tercera y cuarta viñetas ya están planeadas (la tercera se llamará "Todo lo que Ronald no es" y será Ron/Luna, mientras que la cuarta se llamará "10 cosas que odio de Hermione" y será, como se pueden imaginar, Ron/Hermione), y de hecho me parece gracioso que ya tengo escritos los primeros cuatro párrafos de la cuarta, pero nada de la tercera. No les voy a decir que las esperen pronto, porque entonces me toma años completarlas y todo el mundo termina odiándome, pero sepan que no están abandonadas.

BTW, varicela en inglés se dice "chicken pox." Ya sabrán por qué lo menciono.

Como siempre ésta va dedicada a todos los que me dejaron reviews para la primera viñeta, y en especial a todos los fans de Ron que hay. No es Ronniekins el mejor personaje del mundo? I wuv him 8D Pero en fin, aquí les va!

·

* * *

· 

Una tarde soleada de verano, de esos días en los que es como una ley salir y disfrutar del maravilloso ambiente, el pequeño Ron Weasley estaba... encerrado dentro de su cuarto. Haciendo su tarea de matemáticas.

Ron miró enojado a el cuaderno que tenía frente a él, sobre el escritorio en el cual tenía apoyado su codo. Estaba enojado por tener que hacer tareas extra. Estaba enojado porque su mamá no lo dejá salir a jugar esta tarde. Y estaba enojado porque todo era culpa de Fred y George. Siempre lo metían en problemas. Y él empezaba a sentirse tonto porque siempre caía en todas sus bromas.

La historia no era muy larga. Hacía unos cuantos días Fred, George y Ron estaban jugando en el patio de la casa y los gemelos habían comenzado a hablar de que querían ir al parque a continuar sus juegos. Ron les recordó que su mamá les tenía prohibido ir al parque porque ahí era donde iban los niños muggles y ellos no podían hablar con los niños muggles. Entonces George (o era Fred?) le dijo que no se preocupara, que en el parque siempre había un niño con el que podían hablar, porque no era muggle, sino troll. Obviamente el pequeño Ron quedó impresionado, porque nunca había visto un troll chiquito, sino solamente de los grandes, y eso en los libros de cuentos. No les tomó mucho a los gemelos convencerlo y Ron corrió al parque. Efectivamente se encontró con un niño un poco distinto: estaba solo, y tenía la cara llena de puntotes rojos. Era un poco asqueroso, pero Ron sabía que los trolls eran asquerosos. Pero este era algo diferente de todos los trolls que había visto...

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué clase de troll era, cuando llegó la Sra. Weasley a buscarlo. Eso estaba muy bien, porque de lo contrario habrían tenido que hacer varios hechizos para borrar la memoria al niño, y para eso tenían que llamar al Ministerio y el papeleo era interminable. Explicándole que el niño no era un troll sino un muggle enfermo, Molly lo castigó para que aprendiera su lección: de ahora en adelante tendría que hacer el doble de ejercicios de matemáticas y no podría jugar afuera excepto los jueves, viernes y el fin de semana. Obviamente Ron no quedó muy contento, pero una mirada fuerte de su madre detuvo sus protestas.

Dejando su pluma sobre la mesa, apoyo el otro codo sobre el escritorio también. Tenía que hacer veinte ejercicios ese día y no había hecho ninguno. Se sentía muy mal... le dolía la cabeza, tenía mucho mucho calor y se sentía muy débil. A este paso, su mamá se enojaría mas y lo haría hacer el triple de ejercicios. Y él no los haría porque se sentía mal, y su mamá le haría hacer el cuádruplo de ejercicios. Y él no los haría porque se sentía mal, y terminaría haciendo el quíntuple de ejercicios...

Molly se asomó por la puerta. "Todavía no terminas, Ron?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, tristemente. Molly entró; tenía un plato con un sándwich de hígado en la mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. "Apúrate, o al menos termina con las adiciones. Mira, te traje algo de comer; seguro así te da más energía." Dejándole el plato y el vaso sobre el escritorio, se dio la vuelta para salir.

Él alejó tanto el plato como el vaso de él. "No tengo hambre," sentenció. Molly, inmediatamente preocupada (Ron sin hambre? Era eso posible? Algo tenía que estar mal...), se volteó a mirarlo.

"Mami?" la miró, ojos húmedos y el labio inferior temblando. "Me siento mal..."

Molly se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente. Inmediatamente la retiró; Ron estaba ardiendo de fiebre! Echando a un lado el cuaderno y la comida, lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla. "Creo que te vas a enfermar, Ron. Ven, mejor duerme por un rato, quizá al despertar te sientas mejor."

"Y no tengo que hacer las adiciones y las _sutraciones_?" preguntó él, agarrándose del delantal de su mamá mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tú solo descansa, " le replicó ella. Ron quería exclamar "sí!", pero no tuvo las fuerzas.

Al fin entrando al cuarto, Molly lo ayudó a subirse a la cama y lo cobijó con sus sábanas anaranjadas. Dándole un beso en la frente, lo miro algo preocupada. "Descansa. Más tarde hablaremos de las matemáticas."

El pequeñín asintió con la cabeza y Molly no pudo evitar sonreír. Arropado hasta el cuello, tan pequeño que la cama le quedaba enorme, con su carita triste y sonrojado por la fiebre, se veía tan tierno como un cachorrito. Dándole unas palmaditas en las piernas, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Mami?"

Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho la vocecita dudosa. "Dime."

"Me vas a despertar para la cena?"

Negando ligeramente la cabeza, suspiro. Niños serian niños. "Bien."

Con una sonrisa pícara, si bien algo débil, Ron se viró hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, iniciando su viaje al mundo de los sueños. Molly lo observó unos segundos, hasta que escuchó ligeros ronquidos que le indicaban que, efectivamente, su hijo menor estaba dormido y, por como se veían las cosas, lo estaría por un buen rato. Haciendo una nota mental de prohibirle a los gemelos y a Ginny que se acercaran al cuarto de Ron (no quería que lo agitaran de ninguna forma), salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

·

--

·

Una semana después Molly subía las escaleras para echarle un ojo a Ron. Todavía seguía con varicela; Molly había decidido no curársela mágicamente, para ver si así aprendía que no debía hablar con los muggles (y que no tenía que hacerle caso a Fred y George). El no había estado muy contento, pero afortunadamente ya tenía un par de días que no le daba fiebre y eso había mejorado su humor. Sin embargo, la comezón todavía lo estaba volviendo loco y Molly no sabía que hacer por eso.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, el rostro manchado de Ron apareció en la cima de las escaleras, junto con su cuerpo, excepto una pierna y la nariz, que aparentemente habían desaparecido. El niño bajaba las escaleras a saltitos, con los brazos firmemente pegados a su cuerpo, llorando y tropezando las palabras al querer explicarle a su mamá lo que le había ocurrido. Molly frunció el ceño; no era muy difícil imaginarse la razón de aquella escena...

Aparentemente los gemelos habían escuchado cuando Molly le explicaba a Ron que rascarse solo lo haría ponerse peor, y ellos, siendo los fabulosos hermanos que eran, se propusieron ayudarlo. En algún momento se llevaron ("tomaron prestada," según ellos) la varita de Molly y subieron al cuarto de Ron. Ante las protestas del niño, le advirtieron que "ellos ya tenían nueve años y que sabían lo que estaban haciendo," y Ron, tan crédulo, los había dejado hacer. Y había terminado parcialmente petrificado e invisible (cosa que no debió haber sido posible, ya que los gemelos no habían entrado aún a Hogwarts-- Arthur se sorprendía de lo inteligentes que eran sus hijos y Molly se quejaba de lo maravilloso que seria si "usaran sus poderes para el bien"...). Molly seriamente consideró que encerrar a los gemelos en su habitación sería la mejor solución.

Diciéndole a Ron que se calmara y volviera a su habitación, subió a su habitación a ver si encontraba su varita.

·

--

·

Dos días después Ron se levantó sintiéndose bastante mejor. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó en la cama, abrazando su almohada para evitar rascarse. Adormilado, miró a todo su cuarto alrededor, como hacía todas las mañanas, para asegurarse de que los gemelos no hubieran hecho alguna de las suyas (el incidente del osito/araña lo había traumatizado lo suficiente). Todo parecía normal... excepto el par de ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente desde el pie de su cama.

De un salto, quedó casi incrustado en la cabecera de su cama antes de darse cuenta de quién era. "Ginny! Casi me matas del susto!"

La niña se levantó de donde estaba escondida hasta la nariz, y se acercó a Ron algo nerviosa. "Te duele?"

Ron negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. "Nop. Sólo me pica bastante."

"Oooh," interjectó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos. Con cuidado levantó el brazo de Ron y examinó sus llagas. "Por ahí te van a salir las plumas?"

"Eh?" cuestionó Ron, soltando su brazo de las manos de su hermana. "Qué plumas?"

"Fred y George me dijeron que tu _efredad_ hace que te vuelvas pollo," explicó ella, como si le estuviera contando que le quedaban tres minutos de vida.

Ron sintió que el corazón se le caía al estomago. Ahora entendía el por qué del nombre! Pero el no podía volverse pollo... tenía tantas cosas por hacer... ni siquiera había entrado a Hogwarts! Y no lo iban a dejar ir a Hogwarts si estaba convertido en pollo... Pero no demostró su temor en alto porque su mamá le había dicho que como hermano mayor, tenía que evitar que Ginny se asustara. "No voy a convertirme en pollo!" afirmó, valientemente. "Fred y George tuvieron varicela mágica y no se convirtieron en dragones!"

"Ellos me dijeron que como los dragones son mágicos, ellos se pueden volver Fred y George otra vez si quieren," agregó ella a la explicación, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, junto a la cama.

Ron tragó en seco. "Bueno... no puede ser tan malo ser un pollo," postuló débilmente, ya resignado a su suerte pero aún haciéndose el valiente por Ginny.

"Ron... la gente come pollo!" exclamó la niña, completamente aterrada por la posibilidad de que su hermano terminara asado en el plato de alguien.

Ron pensó en la posibilidad... y abrió los ojos como platos con un "eep!" "**YO** como pollo!" exclamo con la voz muy aguda. "Seré un _aníbal_!"

Ginny, que a estas alturas ya tenia los ojos húmedos y le temblaba el labio inferior, se puso de pie y tomó a Ron muy fuerte de la mano. "Hermano! No quiero que te conviertas en pollo! Ya eres feo así como estás!"

Ron sólo soltó un agudo quejido.

·

--

·

Molly se preguntó qué terrible mal había hecho para terminar con hijos como los suyos. Ella los amaba a todos, ciertamente, pero Bill, Charlie y Percy eran bastante tranquilos y de pronto... bam, Fred y George. Y ni siquiera tuvo un respiro porque llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Desde ese día no había tenido un minuto de paz. Y como evidencia podía poner el hecho de que había entrado a la cocina por veinte segundos para vigilar que el hechizo que había conjurado para cocinar el almuerzo estuviera funcionando, y cuando salió, la recibieron los gemelos bajando las escaleras. George pisó suelo primero y un parpadear después Fred, más lento pues venía dando saltitos ya que una de sus piernas había desaparecido.

La madre apenas había abierto la boca para hablar cuando los dos exclamaron "Fue su culpa!" mientras señalaban al otro. O, bueno, George de seguro habría estado señalando a Fred, si no le hubiera faltado igualmente un brazo.

Negando con su cabeza, se aseguró de agarrarlos a ambos por una oreja y halarlos hacia el segundo piso nuevamente.

Antes de llevar a sus problemáticos gemelos a su habitación para una regañada integral, hizo una pausa para ver como seguía Ron. Había estado muy callado toda la mañana y no había bajado a desayunar, lo cual le hacía pensar que tal vez su hijo más joven no se sentía muy bien. Al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "awww" al ver que junto a la cabeza de Ron, todavía marcada con puntos rojos encima de las pecas, descansaba una segunda cabeza copada con cabello rojo brillante.

Aparentemente Ginny había decidido que extrañaba a su hermano. Se veían tan lindos, abrazados debajo de los cobertores anaranjados. Los pequeños jugadores de quidditch dibujados sobre la frazada parecían estar de acuerdo con ella, pues daban vueltas en sus escobas 2-D y apuntaban hacia los niños, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

No queriendo despertarlos, cerro la puerta tras de sí, señalandoles a los gemelos que se mantuvieran en silencio. "Ya ven? Por qué no pueden estar tranquilos aunque sea por unas horas, como sus hermanos?" les preguntó, dirigiéndolos hacia su habitación. Ellos se mantuvieron callados y sin resistir, simplemente echándose miradas de vez en cuando (probablemente algún tipo de comunicación entre gemelos, se dijo ella... no sería la primera vez que se comunicaban sin hablar). Eso fue, claro, hasta que llegaron al dintel de la puerta de su cuarto, donde se voltearon hacia Molly con idénticas sonrisas en el rostro. Les faltaban unos dientes en el frente (esto porque estaban mudándolos, no porque se los habían desaparecido también), y entre las sonrisas y las pecas habrían convencido a cualquiera de que eran perfectamente inocentes; a  
cualquiera que no los conociera de antes, claro.

"Fue una escena conmovedora, madre--"

"--casi digna de una fotografía, pero--"

"--¡no olvides que--"

"--la varicela se contagia!"

Y con este mensaje, George cerró la puerta frente a ella (cómo hizo eso? No lo había visto mover el único brazo que tenía), y ella pensó en decirles que ni pensaran en salirse con otra travesura mientras Ron siguiera enfermo, pero estaba segura de que solo estaría gastando su voz en vano.

Entonces pensó en lo que los niños le habían dicho y, llevándose la mano a la cara, se pregunto si alguna otra madre en el mundo estaba tan ocupada como ella lo estaría en las próximas semanas.


End file.
